


Steps

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Future, Het, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-27
Updated: 2005-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Every journey starts with the first step.





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

*Written for Fanfic100 community *

**Author's Note** : Ok, so I finally started this journey too, but this time it`s from Daphne`s POV.. And writing Daphne turns out to be the most interesting thing. Sorta like the bystander, that is still deep inside the circle. She sees, feels and knows everything and understands it much better than anyone who is too close to the flame. *grins* So, anyway, I know this is kinda on the short side, but it played out that way. Still, I think it`s a pretty good beginning. After all, we have to start somewhere, right? Plus, this is unbeta`d, so forgive me my mistakes. ;) Alrighty then. Other parts will be much longer. :) So, uhm, feedback would be so more than welcome, guys. It would be really cool to know someone is enjoying this with me. And this A/N is getting longer than the actual fic. *lol* Much love to everyone!

* * *

*****

_"I have seen the face of God..."_ Those words and the expression on Justin's face have forever been stamped on her brain, as her first Brian memory. The night, that Justin and Brian spent together changed absolutely everything. Yet, all had stayed the same. At least, at the face value.

 

Naturally, she swooned along with her best friend, giggling and fawning over Brian like a schoolgirl she really was at the time. Whenever she saw Justin smile in that special way, she just knew. Brian Kinney snuck into her friend's mind yet again.

 

Yes, that first year was a goddamn rollercoaster of emotions, as they stood torn between the past and the future, the present in-between completely pushed aside for now. But, it didn't take her very long to realize where they were all headed.

 

When she looks back now, things look so...simple. So uncomplicated. But that wasn't the case back then. Or were their young years to blame? A perception that maybe needed a bit of tweeking? Still, she was along for the entire ride. Through the months of denial and pain, that tore them all up inside, to the fights, reconciliations. And most of all, love. Oh, the love. For that, she was...is...always will be grateful to Brian. 

 

The fact is that life has a way of working out. Because, that night some ten years ago was the trigger for all that came after. For both Brian and Justin. The dam, that held back all that mattered, until it spilled over and into the restless sea, almost drowning everything that found itself on its way.

 

And, somewhere along the way, she was found too. Sure, there were hopes and dreams, but never any expectations. So, when it actually happened, she was somewhat shell-shocked. And as if the the reality of it all wasn't ironic enough, she met the man of her dreams through Brian and Justin. One posh dinner after Justin's New York show, years after Brian moved to Big Apple to join the blond, and she was mysteriously in love. Brian just couldn't stop teasing her, whenever her cell rang. Everyone knew it by then. The moment she would start giggling into the receiver, Adrian had to be on the other side. 

 

One year later, Justin stood by her side, as she put her happiness in another man's hands. Just as she did for him three years before, when he and Brian finally tied the knot. What better way to show everyone, that they were wrong for not having faith in their love? Despite the temporary separation, that they went through, the strength of their love won out. And she was certain of it all along. There were really no alternatives. For either of them. 

 

And the whole wedding shebang was pretty interesting, even the second time around. Deb actually cried through both ceremonies, her hand painfully squeezing Carl's. Later on, Lindsay and Mel danced up a storm, while Ted and Blake seemed glued to each other both times around. With a huge smile, Emmett chatted to some handsome older devil most of the night, as Daphne prepared to join Brian and Justin on the dance floor. Two of them were already in their own world, slowly swaying to the music, while she prepared to start her first dance as a married woman. Not to mention, that Gus spent most of his night chasing JR all over the hall, while he tried talking to Molly at the same time. As Jenny grew older, he realized that being a big brother wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. But, he loved every second of it. 

 

So, it doesn't really matter how long she will live. She had been lucky. Those three wonderful days will forever be the ones, that determined the course her life would take. After all, people always say that a journey begins with that first step. And she can't be more thankful for Justin's.


End file.
